


Revolutionary hairstyles

by imsfire



Series: Guau-guau 'verse [6]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Dog!Kay, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Guau-guau 'verse, Just a snippet, SF-lovers Cassian and Jyn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26678812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imsfire/pseuds/imsfire
Summary: Cassian and Jyn both love Science Fiction.
Relationships: Cassian Andor/Jyn Erso
Series: Guau-guau 'verse [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1391566
Comments: 12
Kudos: 24





	Revolutionary hairstyles

**Author's Note:**

> So the start of this was written almost a year ago and then I felt awkward about finishing it given the strength of people's reactions to "The Rise of Skywalker". But I hope that since a) that was a good while ago now, and b) in this story the film hasn't yet been released, I'd get away with it. It's taken me so long to get my writing mojo back and I've only just finished it, anyway. So here you are, a tiny snippet of plotless fluff from the Guau-guau 'verse.

“Great, we’re all booked!” Cassian emerged from Richmond Odeon waving tickets for the opening day of _The Rise of Skywalker_. “I got us good seats, for the 4pm screening.”

Screen One, just left of centre in row G. A frisson of excitement ran down his back at the thought. Only three months since he’d signed up for the email reminder service to let him know when tickets went on sale. Only seven weeks more to go before they’d finally see the climax of the Star Wars saga that had been such a central part of his life since childhood.

Jyn beamed up at him as he joined her. Kay looked up from where he’d slumped to the pavement among the autumn leaves; seeing they still weren’t about to set off on their real walk he gave a wide, pink-tongued yawn and laid his chin on her boot. 

“We can make an evening of it, get a takeaway for afterwards,” Jyn said cheerfully.

“If we’re not both too furious. Or broken up with crying.”

“Yeah, that’s always a possibility. It could very easily be a stinker. And that trailer footage of Leia did make me pretty emotional.”

“We’ll be together. It’ll be okay. We can keep each other strong.”

Kay lifted his head once more, to look longingly towards the river and the towpath as they kissed. Heaved another sigh as the kissing went on.

“Okay.” Cassian looked down with a grin. “Good boy, you’ve been very patient. Walkies!”

They crossed the road and headed towards the bridge, turning left onto the steps that led down through the riverside garden. Jyn grinned at the bust standing guard over the slope. “Remember meeting by this guy? Mister Sideburns here watched over our first date.”

“General Bernardo O’Higgins Riquelme. Mister Sideburns indeed. If I were Chilean I might be really offended.”

“Was he really such a hero as the noticeboard makes out, do you think?”

“Well, he was a commander in a liberation war, so – yes and no, I expect. Like all the others, in all the other wars.”

Bernardo O’Higgins Riquelme watched them, serenely bronzed and smiling, as they went down the steps.

“We studied the Century of Liberators at school,” Cassian went on. “All those revolutions, the length of the Americas. It’s a pretty bloody period of history. I think every side had heroes and villains. But it had to happen. Just like in Star Wars. People have the right to self-determination and in the end they’re always gonna stand up and claim that right.”

“I’m not proud to be British when I think about it,” Jyn said. “All the wars of independence that wouldn’t have had to happen if we’d had the decency not to be colonialist pigs.”

“At least you didn’t meddle much in Latin America.”

“Only because we were too busy shitting all over Africa and India and South-East Asia. Dear God, it’s shameful. And great chunks of the Near East as well.” She shook her head. “Even if the Generalissimo here wasn’t an all-round saint he did the right thing in the bigger picture, and I doubt if many of my ancestors did.”

She sounded so melancholy suddenly, as though the past was a weight of glaciers, and all of it her fault and her shame. Cassian halted, halfway down the steps, ignoring Kay’s relentless tugging at the leash. He put a hand on her arm and she leaned into him, and then sank into his hug. “Hey, cheer up, don’t get stuck in that collective guilt thing, huh? The British Empire isn’t you.” 

“Yeah, I know. I’m sorry if I’m wallowing.”

The creases either side of her mouth had deepened and she shook her head at herself. He gave her a gentle squeeze. “Come on. There’s a difference between being aware of the past and carrying it like it’s all your fault. My mother was British, just like yours. My Dad’s family are a real mix of indigenous Mexican and colonial Spanish. We are what we are; I have the genes I have, I can’t change that. I can only move forwards and be aware. We’re not our ancestors. We have the chance to do better than them.”

“It’s more complicated than just being ashamed, I know that.” She held him tightly, tucking herself in against him like a wren. “I know the job now is to change stuff, not wail about what can’t be changed. And if I’m ever in a situation like all those liberators were, or – if I’m ever stuck like Finn and Rey and co, trying to fight back against the fascists - I hope I’ll have the courage to join the rebellion too.”

“I think you probably would. You’re not one of those people who shut their eyes and hope it all goes away.”

“Thank you. Think I have been in the past to be honest, but – well, I try not to be. Now. With your help.”

They had come to a dead halt, and the conversation seemed to have turned terribly serious of a sudden. Kay sat down at their feet, sniffing at the air from the river mournfully, as if he sensed walkies was going to be delayed yet again. 

Cassian didn’t want that. Their Saturday walk was a time to relax, to stretch their legs, breathe freely and be happy together. It wasn’t meant to go blue and bitter like this. Least of all over ancient history, which none of them could change.

The day was dry and autumnal, the crisp air whispering a first prophecy of winter. He wanted to be right there, in this moment, with happiness around him and hope for good things to come. Star Wars tickets in his wallet. The wind in his hair. Kay wagging his tail and getting muddy. Hot chocolate when they got home. The woes of the world seemed too present sometimes. He wanted to blow them away like leaves on the wind. Even if it was just for today.

“You’d always join the Resistance,” he told her. “All the best people are there. Not to mention the ones with the great hair.” He hugged Jyn for a moment more before stepping back, letting his fingers trail down her coat sleeve gently. Started walking again, purposeful, holding her hand. Down the steps, onto the Thames path; into the light and out of the gloom.

“Are you implying I should grow out my hair and have cinnamon buns in Leia’s honour?” Her voice sounded better already.

“Maybe…” The idea did have a certain appeal. He could imagine taking down two large ear-buns for her; slowly drawing out pins, taking his time, making a delicious tease of it.

“Have you ever had sideburns?” Jyn asked. She looked up at him with the beginnings of a smile. “Can’t decide whether they’d suit you or not.”

“Yeah, I tried them a few years ago.” The memory of his own reflection, and the fiddly job of shaving, made him chuckle. “It was – not a good look.” He pulled her closer again and kissed the crown of her head. “I looked like President Guadelupe Victoria.” 

They’d reached the embankment and Jyn was laughing outright. Mission accomplished. He unclipped the leash and she tucked herself back into his side as Kay bounded off down the riverside path. 

“Revolutionary hairstyles, eh? Sounds like a plan for Halloween next year, then,” she said.


End file.
